1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of vehicle control systems, and, more specifically, to a vehicle remote control system for controlling a plurality of vehicle locks simultaneously.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automobile dealerships and other transportation related organizations, for example, must maintain a constant effort to prevent the theft of vehicles. Additionally, dealerships have a problem keeping up with the keys to the vehicles and supplying them for the respective vehicles when needed. Typically, the keys to a vehicle are kept in a common location of a dealership showroom or are kept at the vehicle in a local lockbox that is attached to the vehicle. There are several advantages to having the keys at the vehicle in terms of convenience for both the dealership staff and the customer. For example, a dealership is likely to make more sales if the keys can be kept at the vehicle, as prospective customers have less time to reconsider their buying decisions. Also, storing a plurality of keys in a common location to which several different people have regular access increases the likelihood that the keys will become disorganized.
The local lockbox approach also has several disadvantages. For example, a car thief can spray a refrigerant into the lock of the lockbox to make it brittle and then shatter the lock by striking it with a hammer. Also, if the keys necessary to open the local lockboxes are lost or stolen, then the security of the vehicles is compromised. Thus, if a dealership employee leaves the employ of the dealership without returning his lockbox keys, then every lock must be replaced at a considerable cost to the dealership. Furthermore, a local lockbox attached to a vehicle makes the vehicle look less attractive to the buyer, and may even damage the finish of the vehicle.
Some dealerships unlock all of the vehicles on the lot in the morning and then relock the vehicles at night. This allows potential buyers to examine the insides of the vehicles at will during normal business hours. However, unlocking every vehicle is a labor-intensive process that ties up a considerable amount of dealership staff time.
Many modern vehicles are equipped with remote door lock controls. The user is supplied with a remote transmitter that allows for locking and unlocking of vehicles at the press of a button. However, the use of existing remote devices does not overcome the difficulties experienced with dealerships because each remote transmitter must be tuned to respond to a unique code to prevent unauthorized access to the vehicles. Thus, the dealership staff must spend unnecessary overhead in organizing the remote transmitters.
Therefore, there is a need for a device that allows simultaneous remote locking and unlocking of a plurality of vehicles using a single transmitter.